


(Sort of) Coffee Shop!AU

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Series: Allison Argent imagines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Party, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: “And I’ve seen how she looks at you,” Lydia chuckled.“While you walked away to your break while watching me struggle or when you pushed me in front of her to take her order?” you rolled your eyes, a smile appearing on your face.





	(Sort of) Coffee Shop!AU

“Another day, another pay,” you told yourself as you kicked yourself out of bed for the second time this weekend. You were working again at that stupid part time job and your shift started at 5:30 am again today. It wasn’t your fault your parents didn’t want to pay for your new laptop since, last time, you dumbly spilled your ramen all over the keyboard. You decided to take as much work time as you could get. Time means money and money means a brand new laptop.

You did your usual morning routine, taking a shower, getting dressed in your dumb uniform, eating a quick breakfast, rushing out the door to your dumb bike and pedaling to your dumb job. You smiled when you walked in, seeing that Lydia was working today.

“Hey there,” She greeted you.

“Hey, did you just come in or are you leaving the night shift?” you asked as you went behind the counter to join her.

“Just came in.”

You smiled to yourself, at least, you had Lydia to keep you company.

It had been a couple of hours now that you had been working without any break. Lydia was at the cash register and you were preparing the coffees, packing the donuts for the clients or making the iced cappuccinos. Eventually, as you were preparing the new pot of coffee, you heard Lydia talk enthusiastically with someone. You turned to see who it was and got surprised seeing a beautiful girl with brown hair, deep brown eyes and plumped lips talking to Lydia. You stared at her for a while before your train of thought got interrupted.

“Earth to (Y/N)! I said a large coffee, one cream and one sugar!” Lydia clapped in front of your face to get you out of your daydream.

“Y-Yes, sorry!” You apologised, pouring the hot liquid into a cup and preparing it as Lydia rolled her eyes with a small smile tugging at her lips. You gave her the cup and she turned back to her friend, who paid and left with a “Text me when you finish, I’ll come and pick you up.”

She was really pretty…

It was all you could think of.

“What’s her name?” you decided to ask Lydia, leaning back against the counter.

“Allison, why?” she smirked at you.

“Is she a friend of yours?”

“Yeah, we hang out often. Why? Interested?” She tucked a strand of her strawberry blond hair behind her ear, still smirking.

“What?! No! Well…Maybe… But that’s not the point! I just wanted to know who she was…” you just stuttered out, turning you face away to hide your slight blush.

“I can do something about it…” She grinned at you and you knew you’d fucked up.

“No, please! Lydia!”

It had been almost two weeks and she still hadn’t let it go. Every time Allison came to the counter, Lydia would either push you to the cash register or “go take her break” while watching everything as she left. And every time, you’d get flustered and stutter out something about how you liked what the brunette was wearing or you’d mess up something with the cash register or you’d even just stared a little too long at her. Gosh, you felt so stupid. Every time she walked out, you’d mentally hit yourself and sigh. Why did you have to act like such a little girl? You were usually a whole fucking lot smoother. But right now, you were as smooth as crunchy peanut butter.

And Lydia noticed it.

“What’s the matter? You almost spilled the coffee all over the counter? It’s just Allison! She doesn’t bite!” she had told you one day.

“Maybe if you didn’t put so much pressure on me to do whatever you want me to do it’d be better!” you had a whispered yelled at her so the customers wouldn’t give you strange looks, “Yeah, I admit, she’s fucking gorgeous! But give me a damn break! I bet she doesn’t even like girls!”

“Wrong.”

“Wrong?” you took off the little hat you had to wear to hold in your hair and ran a hand through it.

“Allison likes boys AND girls.”

“You’re kidding…”

“And I’ve seen how she looks at you,” Lydia chuckled.

“While you walked away to your break while watching me struggle or when you pushed me in front of her to take her order?” you rolled your eyes, a smile appearing on your face.

She patted your shoulder “I’ll make something happen. Don’t worry.”

“Lydiaaaaa..?”

Another couple of days passed and Lydia had organized a party. You sighed.

She forced you to go.

Of course.

She even brought you to go shop for a dress. THAT your parents were willing to lend you money for. You came in Lydia’s room with two new dresses. You had chosen a blue one and a black one. You decided to go with the blue one for tonight. Lydia said it was the best one and you didn’t dare go against her better judgment. She also decided to help you with your makeup and your hair and you were ready to go.

Lydia went downstairs and you followed her, helping her set the last few things that needed to be done before the door bell rang.

“Could you go open? I’ll finish this up.”

“Sure.” You placed down the vegetable plate you had in your hands and walked to the door, opening it and greeting the person.

Oh wait.

It’s Allison.

You were surprisingly able to greet her properly, letting her into the house.

“Lydia! It’s Allison!” you called out, smiling at the brunette.

Lydia came rushing in, “Oh Allison! I’m so glad you’re early! You can go wait outside with (Y/N). Get to know each other! Go put that on the tables as well!” She went to get the vegetable plates and handed them to us. Allison smiled and walked towards the backyard as you turned to Lydia.

“Very subtle, Martin,” you mumbled.

“You’ll thank me later, (Y/L/N)” she winked at you and pushed you a little.

You rolled your eyes and went outside, placing the plates down on the tables, as asked, and walking hesitantly towards Allison. She was sitting by the doorway, on the concrete step. You sat next to her and looked at your hands, fiddling with them a little. She chuckled at the little awkwardness that had settled and decided to break it.

“You’re (Y/N) right?”

“Yep, that’d be me.”

This conversation was the start of a beautiful night.

People were coming in, the party was getting started and you kept talking to each other, having eyes only for each other. She laughed at your bad jokes and you laughed at her good ones, you bonded over some books and shared your stories. You found that she was fascinating.

It was a great night.

And it ended just as great.

Just a little more intense.

You don’t even remember how it happened. All you remember was that you were going to get some punch for you and her, but as you were coming back, you felt her press you roughly against a [column ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcommasandampersandsblog.files.wordpress.com%2F2014%2F06%2Ftw2x09-16.jpg%3Fw%3D300%26h%3D168&t=NzZjZTIzMDlmMWEyNjZmYmQzZDJjOTE5NjU5NWU5ZDYzZTIwODhkNyxGeW1rUjNseQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A7_Dv4KKk4ELUk3VcR6IS-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fvisitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90887899495%2Fcoffee-shopau-allison-argent&m=1)and press her soft lips on yours. You found yourself dropping the plastic glasses and pulling her closer to you. You couldn’t hear the music anymore. All you could feel was her hands roaming over your body and her breathing becoming heavy as her lips trailed off yours to kiss and suck marks on your neck. Your fingers were tangled in her hair, your chest was heaving and you struggled to keep her name from falling from your lips too loudly.

Tonight was a great night.

And you planned on making many more as good as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
